thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thin Clergyman
The Thin Clergyman is a writer and the author of The Railway Series. He is a fictionalised version of Wilbert Awdry, the creator of The Railway Series. Biography The Railway Series The Thin Clergyman and his friend, the Fat Clergyman, once went to the Arlesdale Railway to take photographs of the engines for his upcoming book, Small Railway Engines. Bert liked the clergymen at first, but became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello to him. The clergymen hopped back into their car and raced through a puddle, splashing Bert in the face with muddy water. Although the clergymen had meant no harm, Bert was still cross with them and managed to pay the Fat Clergyman out by splashing him with water from the overhead trees, though he got in trouble for this. The clergymen went to apologize to Bert and cleaned him up, telling him that they would feature him and the other small engines in a book. In 1967, Small Railway Engines was published. In 1997, the Thin Clergyman passed away. In 2011, to celebrate his 100th birthday, the Fat Controller made plans to unveil a bust made in his likeness at Tidmouth station. Although plans for the celebration were nearly delayed due to the collapse of Henry's Tunnel, the problem was soon rectified, and the party went ahead, with Prince Charles even attending to unveil the bust. Thomas & Friends The Thin Clergyman was among the people present during the grand opening of the Harwick Branch Line. He has also been seen with Mr. Percival on a few occasions, and went to the Great Railway Show with him to watch the event. He was also one of Hugo's important passengers when he took a test ride to Vicarstown. He once informed Willie that his load of wool was slipping. A warning that Willie ignored, leading to Rex derailing. The Thin Clergyman and his friend, the Fat Clergyman, would later reprise their roles from the Railway Series as they went to the Island of Sodor to take photographs of the engines as they went about doing their work. When they went to the Arlesdale Railway, they met Bert, who offered them a ride in his tender. Although Bert liked the visitors, he became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello, and finally became cross with them when they unintentionally ran through a puddle and splashed him in muddy water. Bert managed to get back at the Fat Clergyman, though he got in trouble for it. Afterwards, the clergymen came to the shed to apologise to Bert, and they cleaned him down and told him that he would be featured in an upcoming book. Trivia * The Thin Clergyman appears as a cameo in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * The Thin Clergyman along with The Fat Clergyman meet Twilight Sparkle, Marco Polo, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Fireman Sam and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 20 episode: Tit for Tat. * The Thin Clergyman along with The Fat Clergyman are interested of including Twilight Sparkle, Wilson, Brewster, Koko and their friends in new books of The Railway Series. * The Thin Clergyman is a fictionalized version of Wilbert Awdry, the creator of The Railway Series. * The Awdry family was consulted by Arc Productions during the making of the Thin Clergyman's CGI model. * When the Thin and Fat Clergymen visited the Arlesdale Railway, they drove a purple car with the number plate "040 BMC". Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Senior/Elders Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters voiced by Rob Rackstraw Category:Mainland Characters